


For the Love of Old Gumbie Cats

by Beth Harker (chiana606), chiana606



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aww, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/Beth%20Harker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/chiana606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200 word look at the lovely and talented Jennyanydots.  Every home could use a gumbie cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Old Gumbie Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellifluous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluous/gifts).



Upon the windowsill in the sunlight, Jennyanydots stretched and yawned. She circled, arched her back, and then lay down for another long nap. To a casual observer she may have seemed to not have a thought in her head, and in fact, the casual observer would mostly have been correct, for Jenny was a cat who liked to concentrate on the moment, and enjoy the little pleasures her life afforded. For now her keen mind was not filled with plans for her roaches and mice, but flooded with the sweet sensation of heat, and a soft, comfortable sleepyness.

Oh, but the room was filled with evidences of Jenny’s good work. The blanket which she had helped her youngest human friend knit lay folded upon the couch, slightly uneven for being done by such little hands, but all the sweeter. The room was neat and orderly, not in the way of rich people’s homes kept by maids, but in the way of a dearly loved family dwelling. Humans look around them and see only human success and human love, but any Jellicle would have looked in upon the scene and known it to be the work of the old gumbie cat.


End file.
